starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
CC-1119/Leyendas
}} | nace = | muere =19 ABY, Kashyyyk | especie =Humano (clon) | genero =Masculino | altura =1,83 metros | pelo = | ojos = | era =Era del Alzamiento del Imperio | afiliacion =*República Galáctica **Gran Ejército de la República ***Legión 501 *Imperio Galáctico }} '''CC-1119', también conocido como Appo, fue un comandante clon que lideró la Legión 501 en un ataque ejecutado por la República en el Templo Jedi al final de las Guerras Clónicas. Durante la guerra, CC-1119 recibió entrenamiento del soldado ARC Alpha-17, donde recibió el nombre de "Appo". Sirvió bajo el mando de Darth Vader durante el ataque en el Templo y después, cuando la República se transformó en el Imperio Galáctico. Appo y sus soldados se convirtieron en los primeros soldados de asalto Imperiales, y junto a Vader trabajó para eliminar amenazas en contra del Imperio. Un mes después de su creación, él y sus hombres salvaron la vida de Vader en una emboscada Jedi en Kessel. En las semanas posteriores, Appo fue apostado a bordo del Destructor Estelar de Vader, el Exactor. Ayudó a Vader a encontrar a un grupo de clones traidores que ayudaron al escape de unos Jedi en Murkhana, y siguió ayudando a Vader en la búsqueda de los mismos. La persecusión lo llevó desde Murkhana al Templo Jedi y a Alderaan, donde el camino de los Jedi fugitivos se relacionaba con el senador Fang Zar—un hombre buscado por el Imperio—y por último hasta Kashyyyk. Cuando el Imperio invadió el mundo, Appo acompañó a Vader a la superficie del planeta en busca de los Jedi, pero fue decapitado por el Maestro Jedi Roan Shryne. Biografía Las Guerras Clónicas y la Orden 66 CC-1119 fue clonado del cazarrecompensas Jango Fett en Kamino, como parte del Gran Ejército de la República que serviría en las Guerras Clónicas. Un soldado y comandante clon de operaciones especiales, CC-1119 participó en un programa de entrenamiento durante la guerra conducido por su colega clon Alpha-17, quien hacía hincapié en la importancia del pensamiento y la individualidad de los clones. Este énfasis en el individualismo llevó a que Alpha-17 permitiera que los graduandos de su programa escogieran nombres; CC-1119 recibió la designación "Appo." Cuando el Canciller Supremo Palpatine declaró que la Orden Jedi era enemiga de la República y decretó la ejecución de la Orden 66, Appo lideró la Legión 501 contra el Templo Jedi en Coruscant, sirviendo junto al nuevo aprendiz del Canciller, Darth Vader. Esa noche, Appo y sus soldados arrasaron con buen número de Jedi. Cuando el senador Bail Organa fue al Templo a investigar qué había pasado, Appo y varios soldados lo detuvieron en una de las plataformas de aterrizaje del Templo. Appo le informó a Organa que allí había una rebelión, pero cuando Organa trató de entrar en el Templo, el comandante apuntó con su arma al senador y le ordenó retirarse. Cuando Organa se volteaba para irse, un pádawan, Zett Jukassa, corrió hacia la plataforma y comenzó a asesinar soldados con su espada de luz. Appo les ordenó a sus tropas que abrieran fuego contra Organa, pero fue muerto por Jukassa.Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay Su soldado colega, el Sargento Fox liquidó a Jukassa, pero dejó que Organa escapara. El ataque de Jukassa hirió a Appo, pero sobrevivió y logró recuperarse. Posteriormente relató un informe sobre la muerte de Jukassa y un número vasto de otros Jedi que fallecieron durante la incursión al Templo. Al servicio del Imperio Después de la ejecución de la Orden Jedi, el Canciller Palpatine transformó a la República en el Imperio Galáctico. La Legión 501 de Appo también recibió un nuevo nombre: soldados de asalto. Aproximadamente un mes tras la declaración del Imperio, unos espías le informaron a Vader de que Obi-Wan Kenobi, su antiguo maestro, se encontraba en Kessel; contra las órdenes del ahora Emperador Palpatine, se aventuró hacia el mundo. Palpatine envió a Appo y a sus soldados a investigar. Esa fue una jugada astuta de Vader—ya que la información de Kenobi no era más que una trampa puesta por la Maestra Jedi Shadday Potkin, y un grupo de Jedi que esperaba para matarlo en Kessel. Aunque Vader logró matar a muchos de ellos, incluyendo a Potkin, los últimos tres Jedi sobrevivientes—Tsui Choi, Roblio Darté, y Jastus Farr—combinaron sus poderes contra Vader. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran acabar con su vida, Appo y sus hombres llegaron y abrieron fuego contra los Jedi. Una vez que los clones ejecutaron a los últimos que quedaban, Appo le informó a Vader de que Palpatine solicitaba su presencia.Star Wars: Purge'' La persecusión de los Jedi Durante esta época, Appo acompañó a Vader a bordo de su Destructor Estelar, el Exactor a Nuevo Plympto, donde el Imperio estaba lidiando con operaciones contra los remanentes Separatistas. Appo trabajó con el Comandante Clon Vill, y supervó la retirada de las fuerzas del mundo. Poco después, Palpatine ordenó que el Exactor fuera a Murkhana,Star Wars Dark Times 4: The Path to Nowhere, Part 4 siguiendo los informes de Jedi que habían sobrevivido en ese planeta. Un escuadrón de clones comando se había rehusado a obedecer la Orden 66 y permitieron que sus Generales Jedi escaparan, y Appo y sus soldados de asalto fueron con Vader a la superficie del mundo para tratar con la situación. El Comandante Salvo, líder de las fuerzas Imperiales en el mundo, recibió a Vader cuando llegó junto a una multitud de prisioneros Separatistas, entonces le presentó los cadáveres y espadas de luz de tres Jedi que los clones habían asesinado. Vader le dio a Appo las espadas de luz, y entonces le preguntó a Salvo sobre la ubicación de los otros tres Jedi que habían sido asignados a Murkhana. Salvo le informó que habían escapado y le llevó el escuadrón comando que había sido responsable de dejarlos con vida, el Equipo Ión. Cuando Vader encendió su propia espada de luz y se preparaba para ejecutarlos, el Equipo Ión abrió fuego; Vader mató a dos de los clones, y los otros dos huyeron hacia el bosque. El Señor Oscuro le ordenó a Appo que los encontrara y los llevara hacia él con vida. Poco después los clones traidores fueron capturados; cuando los hombres de Appo regresaron, Vader y Salvo condujeron a los prisioneros Separatistas hacia un transporte donde los trasladarían a una prisión Imperial. Mientras los procesaba, Appo notó una discrepancia sobre la cuenta de los prisioneros y se dio cuenta de que dos Jedi habían escapado tras disfrazarse de Separatistas y ocultarse dentro del grupo. Vader decidió encargarse del problema en persona. Appo no logró localizar ninguna señal de los dos Jedi, Roan Shryne y Olee Starstone, pero sí ubicó a Cash Garrulan, un señor del crimen twi'lek que tenía vínculos antiguos con Shryne. Vader, Appo, y sus soldados asaltaron las oficinas de Garrulan, y Vader logró atrapar al señor del crimen que intentaba huir. Garrulan trató de hacerse el desentendido, pero tarde o temprano admitió que Shryne lo había contactado; no obstante, señaló que se había rehusado a ayudarlo y que había deportado el nombre del Jedi a la seguridad local. Appo verificó su afirmación. Garrulan entonces le sugirió a Vader que buscara a un koorivar llamado Bioto, de quien implicó que pudo haber extraído a los Jedi en su nave, el Campanero Muerto. Appo informó que el Campanero había despegado, y Vader le ordenó que mandara al Exactor a interceptar la nave; y entonces los dos regresaron al Destructor Estelar. Mientras Vader interrogaba a Bioto, Appo descubrió que dos humanos habían sido encontrados en uno de los compartimientos de contrabando del Campanero. Vader y Appo los cuestionaron y se enteraron de que habían sido contratados por Garrulan para que sirvieran como distracción. Appo descubrió lo que los estaba distrayendo, un caza CloakShape que salía de Murkhana y que iba a atravesar el espacio que el Exactor había ocupado antes de moverse para interceptar al Campanero. Vader se preparó para ir tras el CloakShape en su caza estelar personal, y le mandó a Appo que seleccionara sus pilotos de flanco. Le ordenó al comandante que destruyera la nave de Garrulan cuando el señor del crimen intentara escapar de Murkhana. Sin embargo, Vader no cumplió con su misión, ya que los Jedi fugitivos saltaron al hiperespacio en el CloakShape. Garrulan fue asesinado poco después. Appo regresó con Vader a Coruscant, y después lo acompañó cuando Palpatine envió al Señor Oscuro al Templo Jedi para buscar holocrones Sith. Armand Isard y un grupo de técnicos también fue, en su propia misión, sólo para detectar que Shryne estaba accediendo a los archivos del Templo desde un lugar remoto. Uno de los técnicos de Isard lo rastreó en una luna de Jaguada, y Appo informó de la locación a Vader, y le reveló que había una guarnición Imperial presente en Jaguada. Vader le dijo a Appo que le ordenara al comandante de la guarnición que persiguiera a Shryne y a sus cohortes. Sin embargo, los Jedi escaparon; Appo mandó a la guarnición a que buscara todos los posibles vectores hiperespaciales para su nave, pero no tuvieron éxito consiguiéndolo. Alderaan y Kashyyyk No obstante, la búsqueda de Vader y Appo no sería frustrada por mucho tiempo. El antiguo senador Fang Zar de Sern Prime, que se había opuesto al ascenso al poder de Palpatine, había ignorado las órdenes Imperiales para que se quedara en Coruscant y huyó del planeta, encontrando refugio con Bail Organa en Alderaan. Cuando Palpatine se enteró de que Zar había entrado en contacto con un señor del crimen en Murkhana para conseguir un pasaje fuera de Alderaan, concluyó que el plan de escape de Zar estaba ligado con los fugitivos Jedi de Vader y envió a su aprendiz a lidiar con el senador. Appo y sus soldados de asalto acompañaron a Vader en su transbordador a la superficie del planeta y se mantuvieron a su lado cuando el Señor Oscuro le ordenó a Organa que entregara a Zar. Organa se preparó para obedecer, pero no tardaron en percatarse de qye Zar había escapado de sus aposentos. Vader envió a Appo a buscar al ex senador y él en persona se separó para hacer lo mismo, mientras que Organa envió a sus hombres con la misma tarea. Vader encontró primero a Zar y lo ejecutó cuando el senador trató de huir. Aunque Vader encontró a Shryne en Alderaan, el Jedi volvió a escapar; Palpatine le informó poco después a Vader que Shryne y el equipo de Jedi sobrevivientes que buscaba se dirigían a Kashyyyk. Unas semanas después, Vader y Appo viajaron al mundo en el Exactor. Vader se reunió con el Moff Wilhuff Tarkin a bordo de su nave insignia, el Executrix; allí, Tarkin informó a Vader que la nave de los Jedi había sido rastreada al llegar a Kashyyyk, y entonces le contó al Señor Oscuro el plan que Palpatine y él habían preparado. Tarkin utilizaría la presencia Jedi en Kashyyyk como pretexto para invadir el planeta y esclavizar a los wookiees nativos como enemigos del Imperio. Appo y Vader supervisaron la primera parte de la invasión desde el puente del Exactor; el comandante convocó a los oficiales a cargo de los diversos escenarios de la batalla para que se reunieran con el Señor Oscuro, y a continuación, se agruparon cuando Vader informó al grupo. Una vez que los oficiales volvieron a sus deberes militares, Vader y Appo descendieron a la superficie de Kashyyyk para hacerse cargo de los Jedi. Mientras aterrizaban, Vader fue contactado por el comunicador de uno de los oficiales que le dijo que los wookiees estaban huyendo hacia la seguridad del bosque de Kashyyyk y que pronto serían imposibles de erradicar. Appo sugirió que iniciaran bombardeos orbitales quirúrgicos para eliminar a los wookiees, y Vader emitió la orden de que se hiciera. Cuando el transbordador llegó a tierra, Appo y sus soldados de asalto salieron, y Vader se quedó justo detrás de ellos. Comenzó un tiroteo pesado entre los Imperiales y los wookiees y muchos de los hombres de Appo cayeron. Vader se encargó de los wookiees y le indicó a Appo que avanzara, pero varios de los Jedi fugitivos salieron y empezaron un combate con ellos; algunos se enfrentaron a Vader y otros a Appo. Mientras Vader liquidaba a los que lo atacaban, el Jedi que peleaba con Appo puso su atención en el Señor Oscuro, sólo para ser asesinado, a su vez. Al final sólo quedaba Olee Starstone, y Vader le ordenó a Appo y a sus hombres que le permitieran encargarse de ella mientras que se hacían cargo de los últimos wookiees sobrevivientes. Sin embargo, la nave en que iba a Roan Shryne llegó súbitamente cerca de los soldados. Shryne usó la Fuerza para tomar una de las espadas de luz de los Jedi caídos, y con ella decapitó a Appo. El Comandante Bow sería el sucesor de Appo en la 501, y también redactaría del informe de la muerte del oficial. Personalidad y rasgos Cuando CC-1119 fue entrenado por Alpha-17, el comandante desarrolló su sentido de individualismo y aprendió cómo aplicarlo a situaciones del combate. Appo estaba listo constantemente para acatar y obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores, y algunas veces tomaba la iniciativa de buscar alguna pieza de información antes de que su superior la pidiera. Después de que la República se transformó en el Imperio, a Appo le preocupaba que su rol fuese degradado a la aplicación de la ley y estaba agradecido por ser asignado a misiones reales. En su servicio al Imperio, Appo mantuvo una relación tranquila con su superior Darth Vader. Aunque la armadura negra que cubría a Vader ocasionalmente inspiraba temor en otras personas, para Appo sólo era natural que debiera protegerse de daños. Vader, a cambio, se sintió más cómodo alrededor de Appo y sus soldados, y tras la muerte del comandante incluso expresó un cierto afecto por él. Vader mantuvo a Appo a su lado la mayoría de las veces, y algunas veces predía el análisis del comandante en cuestiones militares. Los dos podían comunicarse entre sí sin necesidad de hablar, ya que Appo entendía y cumplía fácilmente con órdenes de Vader que consistían en un simple asentir de cabeza o un ademán con una mano. Entre bastidores Appo fue creado para Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith. En la versión original de la película, fue interpretado por Temuera Morrison, y en el doblaje latinoamericano, su voz fue dada por Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza—que también hace la voz de los soldados clones en todo el material de Star Wars doblado— }} Appo, como todos los soldados clones, fue diseñado completamente por imágenes generadas por ordenador. Hay confusiones sobre la identidad de Appo en varias de sus apariciones. En La Venganza de los Sith varios soldados clones salen a detener a Bail Organa en la plataforma de aterrizaje del Templo Jedi. El guión identifica al soldado que habla con Organa y lo apunta con su arma como un "Sargento Clon", mientras que Appo es señalado como un soldado distinto que dice "Háganse cargo de él." La novelización de la película concuerda con esta versión, estableciendo que tanto un sargento clon que habla con Organa como un comandante sin nombre que dice las líneas de Appo. Sin embargo, un póster oficial de Appo que apareció en la Comic-Con de 2006 lo identifica como el clon que habla con Organa—el personaje del "sargento clon". En la película es incierto qué clon dice la línea que correspondía a Appo en el guión; este artículo presume que el póster de la Comic-Con es la identificación correcta de Appo. El rol de Zett Jukassa en esta escena introduce otro problema. Según Order 66: Destroy All Jedi, Jukassa hiere a Appo, y el guión de la película también lo indica de esta forma (aunque identifica a Appo como el clon que le ordena a los soldados que se hagan cargo de Organa). Aunque en la película, como se menciona arriba, no deja claro qué soldado es Appo, el clon que confronta a Organa está entre los que Jukassa hirió. La novela, sin embargo, no señala que Appo fue herido tras la muerte de Jukassa, y en la adaptación en cómic ningún soldado—incluyendo al que habla con Organa—es herido por Jukassa. Appo murió en la novela Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader. Cuando Dan Wallace escribió Order 66: Destroy All Jedi, creó el personaje del Comandante Bow "cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía tener al cuerpo descabezado del Comandante Appo involucrado en la documentación de Roan Shryne." Otro caso de confusión de su identidad ocurrió en Star Wars: Purge, sin embargo, que incluye a un comandante de la 501 sin nombre que servía a Vader. Como Lucasfilm no ha quedado de acuerdo sobre la línea temporal relativa de Purge y Dark Lord, Wallace incluyó a Bow en el informe de los eventos de Purge, aunque nunca se hizo explícito si el comandante del cómic era Bow o Appo."Order 66 Destroy All Jedi" by Daniel Wallace (SWI #87) on the Jedi Council Forums, 4/9/06 8:19pm No obstante, cuando Hasbro creó la figura de Appo, lo establecieron como el comandante que apareció en Purge.Commander Appo on Rebelscum.com Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' / novela / cómic *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 4: The Path to Nowhere, Part 4'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' * *More Star Wars Saga Collection figures coming this Fall! on Hasbro.com * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 46'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * |años=—19 ABY |antes=Ninguno |antes-años= |después=Bow }} |despues-años= }} Notas y referencias de:CC-1119 en:CC-1119 it:Comandante Appo ja:CC-1119 nl:CC-1119 fi:CC-1119 Category:Comandantes clon Category:Hombres Category:Miembros de la Legión 501 Category:Oficiales de Asalto del Imperio Galáctico